The machines referred to in the present invention are adapted to pack capsules comprising, in a minimum configuration:                a cup-shaped, rigid body, for example of frustoconical shape, that defines a longitudinal axis of the capsule, with a pierceable or pre-punched bottom and an upper aperture provided with an external rim;        a dose of extraction or infusion product contained within the rigid body; and        a lid for closing the upper aperture of the rigid body, pre-punched or adapted to be pierced by a nozzle supplying a pressurised liquid.        
The capsules of the illustrated type may further comprise one or more filter elements, flexible or rigid, or distributing elements for distributing the pressurised liquid or the obtained beverage.
Such capsules are typically placed on the market in multi-capsule packs, i.e. packs containing more than one capsule. Such multi-capsule packs may be boxes, cartoons, flow packs, etc. In such multi-capsule packs there is known to arrange the capsules side by side and rotated by 180° about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the capsule to save space. In multi-capsule packs, the capsules are thus arranged with respective longitudinal axis mutually parallel and are oriented in opposite sense, so as to be arranged according to a head-to-tail orientation.